


Signs You Had An Emo Phase

by just_jaqueline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Or cursing, classica amicizia tra maschi(TM), friends doing friends things, like mocking each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: – Oddio Michè –, dice Luca, aprendo la pochette per controllarne il contenuto: matite e eyeliner - rigorosamente nere. – Non mi dire che alle medie eri un emo.Il suddetto diventa di una sfumatura ancora più violenta di rosso ed evita il suo sguardo.Luca cade quasi dal divano, per quanto forte sta ridendo.





	Signs You Had An Emo Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la 26esima edizione della Notte Bianca, col prompt 'scatoloni trovati in soffitta' (mi sono auto-fillata, I have no shame) + la Pasticceria del Buonumore col prompt 'attenzione: fragile' + la Divano challenge, tutte indette dalle Lande di Fandom (che hanno finalmente riaperto, hip hip urrà!!).

– Ehi Michele, cosa c'è qui dentro?

  
– Cosa? –, urla il suddetto dall'altra stanza, senza neanche mettere in pausa il videogioco con cui sta giocando; Gears of War, a giudicare dal rumore di spari e dalle bestemmie che sta tirando.

  
– Ho detto –, ripete Luca, urlando a sua volta, – che diavolo c'è in questo scatol-  
– Non ti sento, devi alzare la-

  
Michele dovrebbe conoscerlo, dopo anni di amicizia, ma riesce comunque a fare una faccia tra l'incazzato e il sorpreso quando gli lancia lo scatolone addosso, colpendolo contro una spalla.

  
– Porca puttana Luca, mi hai fatto perdere –, si lagna, buttando il controller sul tavolino davanti al divano. – E poi qua sopra c'è scritto 'attenzione: fragile', cosa cazzo lo lanci.

  
– Uno, se ti sto parlando abbi almeno la decenza di mettere in pausa –, inizia, lasciandosi cadere a peso morto sul divano, spostando in un secondo momento lo scatolone sulle sue gambe incrociate. – Due, non avevo visto la scritta, cazzarola, è minuscola, e poi 'sto coso pesa cinque grammi, mica ci possono stare dentro dei bicchieri di cristallo.

  
Michele smette di massaggiarsi la spalla e si avvicina curioso a Luca, dimenticandosi effettivamente del gioco da cui sembrava tanto preso: – Apri un po', va, che non lo so che cavolo c'è là dentro, non metto in ordine lo stanzino da decenni.

  
Luca cerca di strappare via lo scotch per un paio di minuti, senza risultato, e poi passa direttamente alla forza bruta, tirando via uno dei lembi dello scatolone. Il tutto gli vale un'occhiataccia di Michele: – E se mi fosse servita una scatola?

  
– Se è rimasta per decenni nello stanzino non credo ti servisse poi tanto.

  
Michele apre bocca per ribattere, ma poi si limita a bofonchiare un insulto e ad alzare il dito medio, incapace di litigare con la logica di Luca. Che poi sia incapace di litigare in generale è tutt'altra storia.

  
– Non ho capito perché ci hai scritto sopra fragile –, dice Luca, passando all'amico varie cianfrusaglie, nessuna di queste anche solo lontanamente fragile: una maglietta, un paio di polsini neri, una... pochette per il trucco e un diario?

  
– Ma che diavolo? – Luca lascia cadere la pochette di nuovo nello scatolone e fa per aprire il diario, ma Michele glielo strappa dalle mani e lo nasconde sotto un cuscino; per buona misura ci si siede pure sopra, pure se a Luca non risulta che lo abbia mai battuto in una lotta per ottenere qualcosa, che fosse il telecomando o l'ultima merendina in dispensa. Per ora però può anche lasciar perdere.

  
– E che cazzo ci hai scritto lì dentro, il quarto segreto di Fatima? – ridacchia Luca, senza guardarlo in faccia, troppo impegnato a finire di rovistare nella scatola: sono rimasti giusto la pochette, una cintura borchiata e quello che sembra essere un attrezzo da cucina; stringe l'impugnatura e l'altra estremità si apre in due, tipo vongola.

  
– Ma è una piastra? – chiede, più a se stesso che a Michele, che è rimasto a fissarlo in silenzio per tutto il tempo, rosso come un pomodoro. Michele dà un altro sguardo in giro, cercando di trovare il nesso logico tra vari capi di vestiario scuri e borchiati e un diario e una fottuta piastra per-  
– Oddio Michè –, dice Luca, aprendo la pochette per controllarne il contenuto: matite e eyeliner - rigorosamente nere. – Non mi dire che alle medie eri un emo.

  
Il suddetto diventa di una sfumatura ancora più violenta di rosso ed evita il suo sguardo.  
Luca cade quasi dal divano, per quanto forte sta ridendo.

  
– Certo che sei proprio stronzo –, bofonchia Michele, imbronciato, raccattando tutte le cose e rimettendole al loro posto, diario compreso. Luca ha una mezza idea di acchiapparlo e scappare via, ma quello sì che sarebbe davvero da bastardi.

  
– E dimmi un po' –, riesce a dire, dopo esser finalmente riuscito a riprendere aria. Gli è venuto il singhiozzo, e che cazzo. – Perché hai scritto 'attenzione' sulla scatola, erano i tuoi sentimenti le cose fragili?

  
Quando Michele non solo non nega, ma cerca pure di controbattere, Luca riesce finalmente a nell'intento di cascare dal divano. Sbatte pure uno stinco contro il tavolino, ma questo non sembra mettere un freno alla sua gioia.

  
– Questo è materiale da ricatto di prima qualità –, dice dopo cinque minuti buoni, col fiatone. Michele si alza dal divano, portando lo scatolone in cucina con l'intenzione di buttarlo. Quando l'appoggiare la scatola sul secchio non lo soddisfa, svuota tutto il contenuto nel bidone e fa a pezzi quello che rimane del cartone, stipando pure quello con violenza nell'immondizia. Si è scordato di fare la differenziata, per la rabbia. Luca decide magnanimamente di non farglielo notare.

  
– È per colpa di quelli come te che ho smesso –, sputa, una volta tornato a sedere sul divano. Luca si sente improvvisamente in colpa.

  
– Oh, Michè, io scherzavo eh –, dice, tornando a sedere sul divano. – Per me puoi pure andare in giro vestito da elfo, non mi frega niente, anzi, dimmi chi ti prendeva per il culo che andiamo a picchiarli insieme.

  
Questo sembra abbastanza per far tornare il sorriso a Michele: – Scusa, tu vorresti andare a cercare dei bulletti della scuola media solo perché mi rompevano le palle per come mi vestivo?

  
– Ma che ti frega, tanto sicuro degli scassacazzi così sono diventati controllori ATAC, giusto quello possono essere andati a fare – dice Luca, acchiappando il controller rimasto abbandonato sul tavolino. Michele scoppia a ridere.

  
– Le pensi tutte pur di picchiare un controllore, eh?

  
– Ao, ma ti sembra giusto farmi una multa perché ho scordato la tessera a casa? E neanche era una cazzata, quel mese l'avevo fatta sul serio!

  
Michele gli dà una spinta e gli frega il controller dalle mani, facendo ripartire il gioco; urla e suoni di spari risuonano ad un volume assordante per tutta la stanza.

  
– Ci credo che non mi sentivi – urla Luca, abbassando velocemente il volume della tv. – Senti quanto cazzarola è alto.

  
– Ma che giochi a fare se non ti immergi nell'esperienza!

– Gioco per sfondarti il culo, ecco perché gioco.

  
Michele si gira verso di lui: – Tu che spacchi il culo a me, voglio proprio vedere.

  
– Scommettiamo? – dice Luca, acchiappando al volo il secondo controller dal mobile del televisore.

– Se vinci tu, ti faccio le lavatrici per una settimana.

  
– E se vinco tu?

  
– E se vinco io –, comincia Luca, preparandosi all'impatto, – ti vesti da emo per una settimana.

  
Il cuscino gli arriva in faccia ad una velocità che quasi non si aspettava.

  
– Coglione!

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedetemi nulla, perché l'unica cosa che so è che appena imparo a scrivere porno questi due sul divano ci faranno ben altre cose.


End file.
